For the OTP
by quixoticEntity
Summary: It's kenhina week. I feel like I've said enough. Day 2 prompt: Haunted
1. Day 1 prompt: Distance

"Hey dumbass, let's do some extra practice," Kageyama said.

"Sorry," Hinata said, scurrying out the gym door, "I already have something to do now!"

The sound of door closing was all that anyone heard. The entire team was shocked, what could possibly stop the volleyball obsessed Hinata Shouyo from participating in extra volleyball practice?

One Kozume Kenma, that's what.

 _kenma! im home lets video chat like you said we would!_

Hinata smiled at his computer, it would be nice to see his boyfriend's face, even if it was only through a screen.

"Hello, Shouyo," Kenma smiled, easily sending Hinata's heart beating quickly, it was a bit of a rarity, despite their closeness.

"Hey, Kenma! I'm so happy to see you!" Hinata said, his smile widening.

"Me too. It's been a while since we've done a video chat."

"Yeah! So, how've you been? Did you like the game I gave you?" Hinata said, he really hoped he got a good game, it had been fun for him, but he wasn't too sure about the other's tastes.

Kenma smiled, his lover's expression gave away his thoughts, "It was a lot of fun, Shouyo."

Hinata's smile gleamed, "I'm glad you like it! It was a lot of fun!" Hinata's expression changed, like he had remembered something, and he dug around his backpack, "I got the one you recommended," he showed the case to Kenma, "I haven't gotten a chance to play it yet, I've been busy with practice."

"You've been studying, too, right?" Kenma replied, the younger wasn't the best when it came to schoolwork, and Kenma admitted that worried him, especially considering volleyball games were the main reason they got to see each other. It wouldn't be good if either was failing.

Hinata nervously scratched his head, "I haven't done any homework yet. . ."

"I can tutor you if you need help," Kenma said, it would be a bit of gamble, considering the other was pretty easily distracted.

"Does that mean we could see each other?!"

"Maybe."

Hinata smiled, "I can't wait!"

Kenma smiled, "Neither can I. I need to go now, I have homework, too."

"Aaaaaw, really?!" Hinata pouted.

Kenma chuckled, "Yes, you should do yours, too. Goodnight, Shouyo."

"Goodnight, Kenma," Hinata frowned at the darkened screen.

The distance was killing him.

* * *

 **Q: hey, psst, it's kenhina week. Here I am, writing for an OTP. I'm gonna write more Haikyuu! eventually I swear! I should probably work on other stuff too... *cries***


	2. Day 2 prompt: Haunted

Kenma stared at the building he was moving into. It was a bit rundown, but all in all, it was nice. A quaint building that, although hard to find (Kenma passed it at least three times trying to find it), was close enough to his university that he wouldn't be scrambling to get there on time, especially considering his eratic sleep schedule. He entered, suitcase trailing behind. Most of the rooms were empty, but that wasn't surprising, Kenma had heard rumors about the building being hauneted and that was enough to scare off most people. But in one room, there was a boy. Strange, Kenma hadn't heard of anybody else living in the house.

"Oh! Hey!" the boy noticed Kenma, his bright orange hair was the first thing Kenma noticed, the second being that he was tiny, smaller than Kenma, "you must be the guy who's moving in! I'm Hinata Shouyo!"

Kenma was taken aback by Shouyo's enthusiasm, "I'm Kozume Kenma."

"Nice to meet you!"

"Do you. . . live here?"

Shouyo gave a small smile, "You could say that."

Kenma was confused, but left it at that, he still needed to unpack, and besides it would rude to pry in a stranger's life.

"So, what brings you here?" Shouyo asked.

"I'm moving closer to my university."

"Oooh, what are you majoring in? Are you part of any clubs? Do you play any sports?" Shouyo fired off questions, surprising Kenma.

"Game design, no, and I used to."

Shouyo beamed, "That's cool! But you still need to unpack, right? I'll leave you alone, now."

Kenma smiled, Shouyo was really cute, and he looked forward to getting to know the boy.

Months later, Kenma learned a lot about about Shouyo, and he became increasingly attracted to the small boy. Now, he knew Shouyo loved volleyball, despite being awful at it. He was also cagey about things like his age for some reason and didn't have a cell phone, but Kenma would soon find out why.

It started to come together when he invited Kuroo over. It had been somewhat spur of the moment, and he had no way of contacting Shouyo about the sudden company.

"So, this is the haunted house you live in?" Kuroo said, smirking, "whose this Shouyo you keep going on about?"

Kenma nodded, "I'll go find him," at this point, Shouyo wasn't hard to find, and Kenma easily led Kuroo to the room Shouyo frequented, "Kuroo, this is Shouyo. Shouyo, Kuroo."

Kuroo frowned, looking around, "Kenma, there's no one there."

Kenma frowned, Shouyo was right there, in front of him.

Shouyo gave a nervous laugh, "Sorry, Kenma, but. . . I'm a ghost."

"What?"

Kuroo was perplexed, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Tetsuro," Kenma snapped, "please, just leave."

Kuroo shrugged, but left.

"Shouyo, what. . . why are you still here?"

Shouyo smiled, but it lacked it's usual brightness, "This house. . . it used to belong to my family. But one day," Shouyo balled his hands into fists, squeezing them and unballing them, staring at his now slightly transparent palms, "one day, someone came in. I heard the door slam, and I went to check what it was. There was a man, he was big and I was. . . I am so small," Shouyo was crying now, "he saw me, and he tried to grab me. I ran. He chased me but," Shouyo smiled, "I've always been light on my feet. I hid in a closet. Looking back, I think he knew I was there. I saw through the crack, I saw him kill my parents, my sister. All through a crack in the closet," tears streamed down his face, "he left and I thought, I thought I was safe, but the door wouldn't open. I screamed for days, but no one came."

Kenma didn't say anything but held him. How he held a not-quite-corporeal being he didn't know.

"It was so hard, Kenma. I just died and, and I was supposed to disappear, to, to move on. I shouldn't be here, Kenma. He's dead, I saw him die. So why am I- so why?" Shouyo was bawling by now, unable to form sentences.

"Shouyo, I don't know why you're here, but I'll help you. I'll help you move on. We'll figure everything out together."

"Thank you, Kenma."

* * *

 **Q: I, uh, this is late. I don't really have an excuse but y'know. Here you go. I'll try to get day 3 up today too so like be ready for that.**


	3. Day 4 prompt: Firsts

The first time Shouyo told him that he'd make Kenma say he liked volleyball, Kenma didn't believe it. Looking back, there were a lot of things Kenma couldn't believe would happen.

The first friend he made in years, the excitable sunshine boy.

The first time they played against each other, the insanely fast quick.

His first confession, from Shouyo of all people.

Their first date, at a cafe in Tokyo, both of them were really nervous, and Kenma could've sworn he saw some of their teammates trailing them.

Their first kiss, at the end of aforementioned date. It was sweet and soft and Kenma didn't want it to end. (His team wouldn't stop teasing him about how red he got.)

The first time he met Shouyo's family, little Natsu was so excited to meet him, and even asked him to marry her when she grew up. He told her he had already promised Shouyo that.

The first time he stayed over, Shouyo's mom insisting on it, and he ended up sharing a bed with Shouyo, cuddling all throughout the night.

The first time he told someone he was asexual, being the first time it really came up

Yes, there had been a lot of firsts for the two and now he fully believed someone could make him say he liked volleyball because there was a first time for everything.

* * *

 **Q: I know I missed day 3 but I kind of don't have any ideas for it... I'll do it eventually. Probably. So here's day 4, something sweet enough to make me sick.**


	4. Day 5 prompt: Swimsuits

The second they were on the beach, Hinata looked for the Nekoma bus. He was definitely excited to play beach volleyball against Nekoma but he more excited to see Kenma, his boyfriend, after all, it had been a while since they'd seen each other.

"Kenma!" Hinata excitedly yelled, running toward the blond, wait. . . "Where's your swimsuit?"

"Hello, Shouyo," he smiled, "I'm not swimming."

"What?! Kenma, we're at the beach! The ocean is right there!" Hinata pointed.

"I know, Shouyo, I just don't like the ocean."

Hinata gaped, "Then why are you here?"

Kenma smiled, "Because I wanted to see you."

Hinata blushed, "I-I wanted to see you, too."

"Ahem," Kuroo cleared his throat, getting the attention of the two boys, "Kenma, we need to prepare for the match."

Kenma nodded, "See you later, Shouyo."

Hinata waved in response, still blushing. Once Kenma was out of view, he turned to his team, determined, "I want to see Kenma in a swimsuit."

"Don't drag us into your love life," Tsukishima sighed, "we're here to play volleyball, not make your fantasies come true."

"I know that! Wait, I got an idea!" Hinata quickly ran over to Kenma, "if we win, you have to wear a swimsuit, alright?"

"Shouyo, I-" Kenma was quickly cut off by the sound of Daichi calling Hinata back.

"Bye, Kenma!"

* * *

"We lost," Hinata muttered, "now, I don't get to see Kenma in a swimsuit."

"Shouyo, you did good in the game."

Hinata turned around, "Kenma! You're wearing a swimsuit!"

Kenma blushed, "You were so excited, I just wanted to make you happy."

Hinata blushed, "Thanks, you look really good in that. You always look good though!"

Kenma's face turned redder, "Thanks, Shouyo," he muttered. What did he do to deserve someone so cute?

* * *

 **Q: yeah, it's ~officially~ over but I'm gonna get this done! So, here's my plan, day 6 on Monday, day 3 on Tuesday-Wednesday and I have no ideas for day 7 (so many possibilities (too many)) so yeah I'll try to stick by it!**


End file.
